Ron Weasley and the Seven Professors
by cheekybaby16
Summary: Funny and Creative. A great story with the plot of Snow White and the characters of Harry Potter. Read it, you'll love it! Suitable for all ages.
1. Chapter 1

_Ron Weasley and the seven Professors_

_Chapter 1 Princess Charming_

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot belongs to Disney. I only wrote it down.**

**Summary: Funny and Creative. A great story with the plot of Snow White and the characters of Harry Potter. Read it, you'll love it! Suitable for all ages.**

Once upon a time there lived a prince named Ronald Weasley.

He had a vain and evil uncle who was a king. His name was Draco Malfoy and he despised Ron's Red hair and freckles.

Draco had silvery blonde hair and grey eyes that twinkled when he felt exceptionally wicked.

As Ron got older he became frecklier and taller.

The king's nightmare was that Ron would one day become so tall and freckly that no one would be able to see his face and that maybe by some chance they would find out Ron was the king's nephew.

If such a thing happened Draco would be a laughing stock and he would never be able to show his perfect face ever again.

To stop the tragedy from happening, Draco dressed Ron in rags and forced him to work as a servant in Draco's glorious castle.

"No one will ever suspect a servant boy to have any relation to me", Draco said to himself one day as he looked in his magic mirror.

Draco's magic mirror was very important to him.

Everyday he would look into and say "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest one of all?"

And everyday the mirror would reply to Draco's handsome face "Why you are my king!"

As long as the mirror kept telling the king he was handsome, Draco would not loose his temper and lash out at Ron.

One day Ron was drawing water from a well in the palace gardens and he made a wish.

"I wish one day I will find my true love and I can leave my wicked uncle forever", he said closing his eyes tight.

As he opened his eyes he didn't see his reflection in the well's water, but a pretty princess.

"Hello", she said, "Did I scare you?"

But Ron didn't hear.

He had run away, being startled by the stranger.

Ron ran to his bedroom' s balcony and watched the princess from afar.

At that moment Draco was spying on Ron and saw him gazing at the beautiful princess below.

Draco became jealous, for he was supposed to marry the beautiful princess.

He looked at her bushy brown hair and buckteeth and sighed, completely in love.

"Oh! Princess Hermione, my beautiful bride-to-be. Oh! How I love you so much. Why is it that you could ever be interested in a servant, when you could marry a wealthy king instead?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ron Weasley and the seven Professors_

_Chapter 2 Harry the huntsmen_

Furiously the king sent for his huntsmen.

"Huntsmen", he called "I want you to take Ron into the forest and kill him!" Draco' s eyes twinkled with pure evil.

"But your majesty", cried the huntsmen brushing his black hair to the side, revealing a lightning bolt scar.

"Silence" Draco yelled, "You will kill him or I shall kill you!"

The huntsmen left the King and immediately went into the forest. He knew he dared not disobey him or he should surely die.

He saw Ron in a clearing picking wild flowers.

Harry (the huntsmen) raised his dagger in the air, about to strike at poor Ron when he fell to his knees crying.

"I can't!" he exclaimed making Ron jump.

"Run", he yelled at Ron pointing into the forest "Run away and never return or the king will kill you!"

Terrified Ron ran.

He ran and ran until he could run no longer. (His feet were sore)

It was dark and Ron could hear a howl in the distance.

Peering eyes were looking at him.

He was terrified and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ron Weasley and the seven Professors_

_Chapter 3 The cottage and the Cleaning_

Ron cried himself to sleep.

When he next awoke it was light and there was forest animals all around him.

"Where…where am I", he said yawning.

Ron was suddenly aware of all the creatures staring at him and he sat bolt upright.

"Hello", he said cautiously to a dear patting its soft fur. "Do you know where I can stay?"

After a while the dear gave a nod and took off into the woods.

All the other animals followed it and Ron tried his best to keep up.

When finally, he caught up with the animals, they were standing in a clearing.

In the middle was a cottage with a little wooden door and four round windows.

Ron walked cautiously up to the door and began to knock, but no one answered.

He cautiously opened it and it made a creaking sound.

At once all the animals took off into the forest and Ron was left alone at the little cottage.

Ron walked inside and found a light switch.

He turned it on and found a very dusty living room.

He explored the rest of the house and found it to be quite a mess.

"Oh wow!" Ron exclaimed wiping his finger on the dusty table and observing it. "This place could use a clean!"

Ron began to clean the little cottage until it was shining.

After Ron had finished he walked upstairs.

Ron found seven little children's beds with names carved into them.

"Doc, Dopey, Seesy, Happy" he read

"Bashful, Grumpy and Sleepy. Oh I'm very sleepy!" he said collapsing across Doc, Dopey and Seesy's beds.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ron Weasley and the seven Professors_

_Chapter 4 The Professors_

Meanwhile… somewhere near the cauldron minds:

"Hi hoh, Hi hoh!" A loud voice rang through the minds

"Hi hoh, Hih hoh, Hi hooooh!" Came a distant reply

Suddenly seven little figures came through the dark minds singing "Hih hoh, Hi hoh, it's home from work we go"

A very high-pitched whistleing was heard after the singing… and then they started again.

"Hih hoh, Hi hoh oh yes Hi hoh Hi hoh, it's home from work we go!"

Then the whistleing started again.

This went on for sometime, as the seven little figures came running out of the minds smiling and laughing as they sung.

Finally when all seven of the figures were out they began to walk away from the minds, all the time singing their little song and whistling their little tune"

"W…Wait!" a rather plump figure called as she neared the cottage Ron was sleeping in, making all the other figures bump painfully into her.

"There's…there's someone in there!"

All the other figures peered around the first.

"There's a light on… the light's lit, chimneys smoking and I smell a rat!" cried another with a large silver beard and half moon glasses

"It's no' me!" cried a large hairy one with tiny black beetle eyes and wearing a moleskin coat

"Oh shush Dopey! We know it's not you!" said the first figure

"I… I smell some dark magic going on here," said a rather greasy looking one with a hooked nose.

"Well… what we do what…I mean what do we do?" cried the figure with the long beard and half moon glasses

"Well…I for one aint standing around here while my house is used for some evil magic base… or something!" yelled the greasy one confidently

"Oh I don't…sense any dark magic… I sense EVIL MAGIC!" cried a figure with a crystal ball and wearing large spectacles making her eyes look like huge balloons

"Oh shut up Seesy!" all the figures cried at once making Seesy cower and put her crystal ball back in her bag

"Well… wha' do you 'spose we do then Grumpy?" cried the hairy one looking at the cottage with a stupid grin on his face

"I…I'm going to check it out…I'll put the witch behind this in her place…I'll bash her and I'll biff her and I'll…I'll…Oh who's coming?" the greasy one yelled jumping up and down

Grumpy ran down to the cottage followed by all the figures except the one called Dopey who just kept tripping over his huge moleskin coat and forever screaming "Wai' for me!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Ron Weasley and the seven Professors_

_Chapter 5 The Professors Meet Ron_

The figure named Grumpy finally arrived at the cottage's door.

"So…who's going in first?" one of them cried

"Oh…no' me!" yelled Dopey fearfully

"Shush up you big lug, don't you realise the witch might hear your great big boomin' voice?" cried Grumpy angrily and smacked Dopey over the head.

"Don't be so mean to him Grumpy, he don't know how loud his voice is," a rather small figure said comforting a sobbing Dopey

"Oh you shut up to Happy!" Grumpy replied "What's he want to get us all killed, there's a dark magic a-brewing' and he's a-jumpin' around screaming at the top of his lungs!"

"S…stop this both of you!" cried the tallest figure with the long silver beard and half-moon glasses "A…all killed you're going to all get us both!"

Wha' he say?" asked Dopey looking at Happy

"I think he meant to say you're both going to get us all killed," replied Happy smiling

"Y…Yes right quite, I mean quite right!" said the unnamed man with the long beard.

"Oh shut up all of you's, are we going to go in or just a-stand around here a-yappin' all day?" Grumpy asked angrily.

With that he opened the door and everyone pushed inside.

"Why…the house is clean!" cried Happy

"Not a speck of dust!" cried a plump cheerful looking woman wiping her chubby finger along a shelf and inspecting it.

Grumpy, true to his name, crossed his arms and glared.

"Well I don't like it!" he said "Mark my words there's trouble a-brewin'. I felt it comin' on all day!"

Suddenly the dwarfs heard a creak of a floorboard from upstairs.

"Wha' was that?" Dopey cried before burying his face in Grumpy's robes.

"Oh get off me you great prune!" cried Grumpy pushing Dopey away from him.

"Th…That sound's coming from u…up th…th…the st…stairs!" cried Seesy waving wildly in the "up" direction. "No doubt it's evil sp…spirits!" she said

"Evil spiri's….Oh no!" cried Dopey, this time cowering in Happy's robes.

Cautiously the seven little people went to investigate.

Happy slowly opened the door to the upstairs bedroom.

"Why…it's a boy!" he cried before smiling and opening the door wide.

As the figures approached the sleeping Ron, he began to stir.

"He's a-wakin' up! Hide" Grumpy yelled before ducking under a bed.

The other figures followed suit and soon were all hiding amongst the dust bunnies.

"Well…it's not clean under here!" whispered Seesy in disgust and pushing away a ball of dust.

Ron yawned and stretched before opening his eyes.

He noticed 7 little faces poking out from under the beds and screamed.

Ron screaming scared the little people and they ran out from under the beds and cowered on the floor in the middle of the room with their eyes shut tight, all huddled together.

"Don't be frightened" Ron said sitting up.

The little people opened their eyes and walked to the side of Ron's bed.

"How do you do?" asked Ron smiling

"How do you do wha'?" cried Dopey sincerely confused.

Ron laughed and said, "You must be Dopey!"

"He knows who he is!" Grumpy cried angrily "But who on earth are you?"

"Why I'm Ronald Weasley!" Ron said smiling.

"Why don't you get out of our home and go back to where you belong Ronald?" yelled Grumpy stamping his large feet.

Ron pleaded with his hosts "Oh please don't send me away! If you do, the king will surely kill me!"

"Well I don't want him a-finding you here and a-killing us all!" replied Grumpy throwing his hands in the air in annoyance.

"Oh he won't find me here, and if you let me stay I'll clean and cook and wash and…I'll do anything you wish!"

"Did you say cook?" Happy asked rubbing his belly and licking his lips eagerly.

"She stays!" cried Seesy, as if to make it final.

"I'm Bashful," cried the chubby girl figure running forward eagerly and shaking Ron's hand, before blushing ferociously.

"Doc here!" the tallest figure with the silver beard yelled before bowing so low to the ground that his crooked nose touched the floorboards.

"Sleepy…" A ghostly figure yawned.

"My…are you a ghost?" Ron asked taken aback

"Uh huh" Sleepy replied nodding his transparent head.

"I'm Happy!" cried a small figure running forward and smiling a large toothy grin at Ron

"Seesy…" said the figure with the large magnifying glasses and the many coloured shawls wrapped around her abnormally long neck.

Ron nodded and shook her jewelled hand.

"They call me Dopey…" said Dopey shyly

Everyone had introduced themselves except for Grumpy.

"You're Grumpy I presume" said Ron walking over to him and holding out his hand to shake.

"Yes I am…" mumbled Grumpy scowling.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ron Weasley and the seven Professors_

_Chapter 6 The Poison_

Back in the castle, Draco had thought he had finally gotten rid of his gangly nephew and was rejoicing.

"Oh mirror, mirror on the wall, who _now_ is the most handsome of them all?" Draco recited in front of his mirror.

"Beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs, Ron Weasley is _now_ the most handsome of them all!" The mirror said.

Draco's face twisted into rage.

"You stupid mirror, you're losing your touch. Ron is dead and I am free of his freckles forever!"

"Oh no, your majesty. Ron still lives, hiding away…." The mirror said surprised and a little mockingly.

"I've been tricked. That stupid huntsmen, how dare he! Ron could never be as handsome as I!" Draco screamed, throwing a candle across the stone floor, before the flame flickered out, throwing the castle room into darkness.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning lit up the room and huge bolts of rain came running from the sky.

Thunder roared and a lightning flash revealed a smile on Draco's perfect lips.

"I shall find, dear Ron, in a wonderful disguise. No one will ever suspect me. I shall poison my nephew and forever be the most handsome of all."

Through the terrible storm, the king concocted a magical potion, and then transformed himself into an ugly old salesman.

Draco's once beautiful face was now riddled with wrinkles and frown lines.

He had a large pointed chin and a mole on the side of his nose.

Draco looked into the mirror.

"My face, my beautiful face." Draco collapsed on the ground before looking up "I shall change back when the time is right. Now…a special death for my tall nephew."

He stood up and walked to his cupboard.

For the second time that night, Draco began to concoct a potion.

It was a poison, to kill your greatest enemy.

When Draco had finished he dipped an apple into he poison.

"Once this touched your lips Ron, you will die and I shall forever be the most handsome of them all!"

Draco turned away to put the apple in the basket by the table, but something caught his eye.

"The victim can only be revived by loves first kiss," Draco read in the potion book, he had gotten the directions for the poison from.

"No worry of that! The dwarfs will think Ron's dead and will bury him before his true love is anywhere near…"

Draco cackled evilly and deposited the apple into the basket.


End file.
